Turret (2017)
3, 3 |featured in = Prey (2017)}} Turrets are portable autonomous machine guns that are used on Talos I during Prey (2017). Overview Turrets are portable, autonomous machine gun systems that attack enemies in a set arc to their front. They use built-in Psychoscope technology that allows them to distinguish humans from Typhon organisms. Their default IFFs identify entities that have above a specific amount of Typhon (neurologically active exotic) material as foes, and those under the threshold as friends. Their psychoscopes do not seem to have any particular chipsets installed. Turrets can be friendly or hostile to the player. If friendly, they can be repaired (requires the Neuromod Repair II and 3 Spare Parts) and reinforced (requires Repair III and 3 Spare Parts) which gives the turret greater damage reduction. If hostile, turrets can be destroyed, stunned using the GLOO Cannon, EMP Charges or electrostatic burst, hacked (requires Hacking II) or dominated with telepathy (requires Machine Mind). Stunned or broken turrets can still be hacked. Turrets can be manufactured from Fabricators after obtaining the fabrication plan in the Security Office Safe in the Cargo Bay. The safe code is given by Sarah Elazar once the player meets with her in Cargo Bay B. Initially all turrets are friendly. Turrets become hostile: *If Morgan has more than two Typhon Neuromods installed (that is, more than two powers unlocked, regardless of how many Neuromods it cost to unlock them). Hacking II is required to hack a turret and recalibrate its IFF to interpret Morgan's amount of Typhon material "inconclusive," thus making it friendly. *If a Technopath is within their vicinity. Turrets rendered hostile by a Technopath can be hacked to return them to being friendly. A turret rendered hostile by a Technopath can be repaired normally, but will still be hostile unless it has been hacked. **The 1.05 patch makes some changes to this, a hacked turret will never go hostile to Morgan, and is apparently immune to Technopath control altogether. Being hit by a hostile turrets can cause the Hemorrhage trauma Turrets can be fortified with Repair III and it costs 3 Spare Parts for each fortification. When fortified, its durability will be increased by 200%, which will enable the turret defeat Phantoms with less worry of being broken in a short time. Turrets are also present on Pytheas in Prey: Mooncrash, and are recolored and referred to as "ballistic turrets." Other Pytheas turret variants include GLOO Turrets and Laser Turrets. Joan Winslow has an ability that will allow her to summon a friendly ballistic turret that can be possessed by a Technopath. Usage Turrets can be used as an alternate way to deal with enemies. They will also provide protection for survivors that player has just saved to avoid being attacked by Typhons. It should be noted that the player can still be hit by fire from a friendly turret, so it is not a good idea to stand between one and an enemy. Turrets are very powerful against low-level Typhon, but it usually requires several to deal with anything bigger than a Mimic as a single direct hit from a Phantom will tend to knock the turret over and cause it to cease functioning. As a result it is generally a good idea to space turrets out to form a perimeter rather than cluster them together where enemy AoE attacks might knock out several at the same time. Turrets can be picked up and moved around as the player desires, but must be manually deployed afterwards. In-game text and the speech from the turrets themselves implies this is due to a fault in the calibration of their tilt sensing systems. Hacked turrets are not hostile towards anything that is an ally of Morgan's, including friendly phantoms and hacked corrupted operators. Quests * Cargo Bay Defenses Achievement * The Gates of Hell Gallery Prey turret repair.jpg|Broken turret Maxresdefauyurretlt.jpg|Moving the turret Category:Talos I Technology Category:Talos I Hostiles Category:Pytheas Technology Category:Pytheas Hostiles